2.17 Lockdown Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Stephen Williams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK see Locke retrieving an engagement ring he's hidden in a sock drawer. Scene switches to Locke in the kitchen packing a picnic lunch. HELEN him a kiss: So, what did I do to deserve this? LOCKE: What, can't a fella take his girl out for a picnic lunch just because? HELEN: Fella? LOCKE the ring in the picnic basket: That's right, fella. HELEN: Where are you taking me? LOCKE: I'm not telling, so just quit asking. HELEN: Can I be of any help? LOCKE: You just read your obituaries and drink your coffee and I'll take care of everything. HELEN: Don't knock the obits -- the nicest part of the paper. No one ever says anything mean about people once they're dead. LOCKE: Mmm, and here I am thinking the funnies are the nicest part of the paper. see a concerned look cross Helen's face as she's reading the obits. HELEN: John? John, what's your father's name? LOCKE: Why? HELEN: Is it Anthony -- Anthony Cooper? LOCKE: Yes, that's right. HELEN: He's dead. in the hatch, we see Gale at the dining table with Locke and Jack. JACK Gale paper: Draw it again -- the map to your balloon. GALE: I was joking. I was making a joke. There's nothing out there besides my balloon. I was just frustrated. It was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry. LOCKE: It's too late anyway. She's already long gone, Jack. JACK: So, what's done is done? LOCKE: That's right. JACK: Put him back in the armory. exits GALE: Why do you let him talk to you like that? grabs him by the collar and forcefully takes him to the armory Hey, wait, I... LOCKE: Shut up! GALE: John, I'm sorry. John? see Ana and Sayid in the jungle, in the rain. ANA: Maybe he's wrong. We should search the other side of the cliff. SAYID: We've been searching for 3 hours. This balloon does not exist. out Charlie! ANA: Then why did he draw the map? SAYID: You told him you would protect him whether we found this balloon or not. You've given him 2 more days to talk -- to figure how to escape. We're done. out Charlie!! CHARLIE camera: Over here! This way! and Ana run toward him Sayid! see a burial mound with a cross. CHARLIE: He said he buried her, right? His wife? ANA: Why isn't it raining here? look up and see the balloon in the trees above. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Hurley arranging things at his shelter. Jack approaches. JACK: Hurley, you seen Ana-Lucia? HURLEY: She took off into the jungle with Charlie and Sayid yesterday. JACK: Yesterday -- they say anything about where they were going? HURLEY: Well, that would, like, assume that anyone actually tells me anything. Maybe if I were in the loop I could be more helpful. JACK: There is no loop, Hurley. CLAIRE with Aaron: Excuse me, Jack. He's been really hot and fussy. Do you mind having a look at him? JACK: Yeah, sure, sure. HURLEY exiting: Loop, dude, loop. CLAIRE: So, the fever's completely gone? JACK: Completely. CLAIRE: You're not just saying that, right? You seem a bit distracted. JACK: No, I'm fine. And so is Aaron. CLAIRE: Thanks. LIBBY entering: Doctor still in? I was grabbing for muscles in the tide pool -- pissed off a sea urchin. JACK: Well, it doesn't look infected. A little neosporin wouldn't hurt. LIBBY: Yeah, right, neosporin. looks toward Sawyer I think the current rate of exchange is 10 loads of laundry for a tube. JACK: Right. see Gale reading in the armory. Locke is listening to music and riding the exercise bike. We hear a beep sound and a voice through heavy static. LOUDSPEAKER VOICE: 20 minutes to lockdown. stops riding the bike. We hear feedback from the speaker. Locke stops the music and checks on the computer. The screen looks normal and the timer shows 47 minutes. We hear more feedback as Locke tries to fix the loudspeaker. The volume on the speaker increases dramatically, scaring Locke and getting Gale's attention. LOUDSPEAKER VOICE: ... 17 minutes to lockdown. GALE: What was that? John, what's the matter? FLASHBACK see Locke and Helen drive up to the cemetery where Cooper's being buried. HELEN: You sure you want to do this? nods We could just go on that picnic, you know. LOCKE: Soon, I promise. HELEN: Hey, maybe he left you his kidney? chuckle. The scene switches to them sitting beside the coffin as the priest performs the service. Locke and Helen are the only people attending. FATHER CHUCK: For we who are alive, who are left, will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so we will live with the Lord forever. notices 2 thug-looking guys lurking a little way off. FATHER CHUCK: We commit the soul of Anthony Cooper to you, but we shall never be separated. And now we are united with Christ as we go toward him. Amen. notices a silver car. FATHER CHUCK: Do you wish to say anything, John? LOCKE the coffin: I forgive you. car drives away. in the hatch, we hear more of the broken up loudspeaker message. LOUDSPEAKER VOICE: ... please proceed... protocol... please proceed... GALE: John? Hey, you out there? What's that noise? John? What's going on? Talk to me. LOCKE: Will you be quiet! GALE: Tell me what's happening, what the hell is... LOCKE: Will you shut up!! LOUDSPEAKER VOICE: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... GALE: Maybe you should get Jack? LOCKE: I said, shut up!!! LOUDSPEAKER VOICE: 4, 3, 2, 1. blast doors begin coming down. Locke manages to get a crow bar slipped in under the last door to go down just in the nick of time. GALE: What happened? COMMERCIAL BREAK see Hurley, Sawyer, and Kate playing poker on the beach. HURLEY: I bet 4 papayas. SAWYER: You can't bet; I just bet. You can either call or raise or lay 'em down, Muttonchops. unsure of what to do, and looks toward Kate. KATE: Don't look at me. JACK entering: Lay 'em down, Hurley. He's got you beat. HURLEY: Dude, I got a killer hand, here. JACK: No, you don't. HURLEY: But you don't even know... JACK: You've a baby straight. He's got the flush. KATE: What about me? What do I got? JACK: Hard to say, but you're just playing for the fun of it. KATE: Well, fun's not bad. You should try it sometime. JACK exiting: Don't call him, Hurley. SAWYER Jack: Hey, Amarillo Slim -- you think because you watch poker on TV you can tussle with the big boys? JACK: I've got to head back to the hatch. SAWYER: Hatch ain't going nowhere, Doc. How about you put your mangos where your mouth is? JACK: I guess I could play a hand or two. in the hatch, the lights start flickering. GALE: Hey, what's going on? tries to lift the blast door using the crow bar, but can barely get it to budge. GALE: Are you still out there? John? John? LOCKE: I'm here. GALE: What were those noises? What's wrong? Did something... LOCKE: Nothing is wrong. FLASHBACK see Locke putting the panel back on the crawl space access to a house, and meeting a woman in front of the house. NADIA: So what's the verdict, Mr. Locke? LOCKE: The seismic bolting is all first rate; there's no visible mold, no dry rot. It'll all be in my report, but I think you and your husband got a pretty nice house. NADIA: If I had a husband I'm sure he would be happy to hear that. LOCKE: If you'll just sign this invoice. notices the same car that was at the funeral is parked across the street. He approaches and the window rolls down revealing Cooper. COOPER: Hello, son. switches to Locke and Cooper in a bar. LOCKE: What do you want? COOPER: Look, John, I know what I did to you was wrong. LOCKE: You stole my kidney. COOPER: I was dying. LOCKE: You could've asked me. You could have just asked me. What do you want from me? COOPER: I killed myself off because there are 2 men out there who were going to beat me to it. LOCKE: What'd you do, steal their livers? COOPER: No, I took them for 700,000 dollars -- retirement con. I put the money in a safe deposit box, but these 2 guys may be sitting on the bank to see if I show my face -- which is why I need you to go in there and get it for me. LOCKE: You think I'm stupid? COOPER: I want you to take 200 grand of it. It won't make up for what I did to you, but it's the best I can do. I'll be at the Flightline motel -- it's out by the airport -- until tomorrow afternoon. Then I'm gone, money or no money. And, John, if I don't see you again? I'll understand. at the hatch. LOCKE: We're locked in. GALE: What? LOCKE: These blast doors came down. The whole living area is sealed off. I can't get out. GALE: Did you try to pry... LOCKE: Yeah, but I couldn't -- maybe, maybe if the 2 of us. GALE: You want me to help you? LOCKE: Yeah. GALE: And if I do help you get these doors up then you're just going to lock me back in here, aren't you? LOCKE: That's right. GALE: Then I'm going to need your word, John. I'm going to need your word that you won't let your people do anything to me. LOCKE: Well, if you're who you say you are then what are you worried about? GALE: Things have happened to them -- things that I have nothing to do with. But they've got no one to blame except for me. So I'm going to need your word that you'll protect me, no matter what. opens the armory door. LOCKE: Who are you? GALE: My name is Henry Gale. I'm from Minnesota. And I crashed on this island just like you. LOCKE: Alright, you have my word. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Hurley, Kate, Sawyer and Jack playing cards at the beach. There is a big pile of fruit on the ground between Jack and Sawyer. HURLEY: Dude, you got me. KATE: I'm out. SAWYER: Think you're in my head, Doc? JACK: You've still got 3 papayas -- call or fold. SAWYER: Well, you're in trouble now, Cool Hand. Pocket queens makes me the set. chuckles JACK his cards: King's wired. HURLEY: Whoa, dude. laughs, Sawyer looks crushed. JACK: But at least I'm not in your head. Well, I guess that's it. SAWYER: What do you mean, "it"? JACK: Sawyer, you're busted. I got it all. It wouldn't really be fair for you to go pick more mangos. SAWYER: Oh, I've got a hell of lot more than mangos. You want to play real stakes, name 'em? JACK laughing: It's a pile of fruit, man. SAWYER: And I want it back. KATE: Should I go and get a ruler? SAWYER Hurley: Fun time's over, Mongo. Why don't you go hit the buffet? HURLEY: But, I want to... KATE: Come on, Hurley. Let's go leave these boys to their sandbox. SAWYER: One more hand, Doc. What's it going to take? JACK: The medicine you stole from the armory, all of it. the hatch, we see Locke positioning one of the longer bars for the weights to slide it under the blast door to get more leverage. Locke and Gale lift the door with the crow bar far enough to slide the weight bar under. They use the weight bar to try to lift the door higher. LOCKE: Let's go. Harder. GALE: I'm losing it. LOCKE: The tool box. Get the tool box -- that'll hold it. GALE: You sure? LOCKE: Get it! Come on, put it under. tool box holds the door. Locke immediately starts to slide under. GALE: John, John, wait, don't just... tool box buckles and Locke's legs are trapped under the door. He screams out in pain, and Gale tries lifting the door with his arms. LOCKE: You have to stop the door. Put something else under the door. Come on, come on. puts the weights under the door. LOCKE: Stack 'em, stack 'em. You have to stop the pressure. Come on, come on, come on. puts enough weights so the door stops moving down. GALE: Alright, alright, let's get you out. Come on. starts pulling Locke out. LOCKE: No, no, stop, stop, stop! GALE: Alright, we'll wait 'til somebody comes down. Alright? It's only a matter of time, yeah? LOCKE: Yeah, but we don't have time. FLASHBACK see safe deposit box #1516 being opened. Inside is a pile of cash. The scene switches to Locke arriving home. LOCKE: Honey, put on your Sunday best! I'm taking you out to paint... HELEN: John, we have visitors. turns to see the men that were lurking at the funeral. HELEN: Um, these men say they knew your father. BANE: Hi, John, I'm Jimmy Bane. pauses a long time before shaking Bane's outstretched hand. LOCKE: I'm sure Helen told you I didn't really know him... BANE: She told me. But I'd like to ask you a couple questions if that's okay. LOCKE: Sure, of course. BANE: Have you seen your father since he died, Mr. Locke? LOCKE: Wh-have-have I...? BANE: Well, we were thinking possibly he's not dead, and maybe you know that? I mean, for his son, you didn't look too shook up at his funeral. HELEN: How dare you? If you had any idea what that man did to him -- what that son-of-bitch... LOCKE: Helen, hey Helen. HELEN: We were there to get past him, to get on with our lives, to let him go. Get out of here. LOCKE: Helen, hey. BANE: Okay. Okay, just one thing before we go. What's in the bag, John? LOCKE: Work papers and stuff. I'm a home inspector. BANE: You won't mind if we take a look? gives him the bag and the other guy dumps it out on the table. It's just work papers and stuff. BANE: Well, there you go. Thanks for the coffee, miss. exit LOCKE: Helen, I'm sorry. Are you okay? HELEN: Were you lying to those men, John? LOCKE: No, I was scared. I was -- I was scared. hug. on the island, Sawyer and Jack are playing cards. SAWYER: So, where'd you learn to play cards, Doc? JACK: Phuket. SAWYER: What the hell were you doing in Thailand? doesn't respond What, you don't think I know where Phuket is? Just because I dropped out in 9th grade don't make me an idiot. Far East, huh? I wouldn't have taken you for a world traveler. That where you got the art on your shoulder? JACK: How about you deal again? SAWYER: What? JACK: This time from the top of the deck. SAWYER smiling: Well, I had to try. in the hatch. GALE: What does it do? LOCKE: We're not exactly sure. GALE: And you push it... LOCKE: Every 108 minutes, yeah. GALE: How soon does this alarm go off? LOCKE: Very -- which is why I need you to go up through the grate and into the vents. GALE: Grate's bolted shut. I tried it. LOCKE: There's another grate in the pantry. You can get up through there. Take the vent into the dome. GALE: Maybe we should wait. LOCKE: We can't wait; it's going to go off any minute. I trusted you, Henry, now you've got to trust me. That button has to be pushed. GALE: Okay, what do I do? LOCKE: Once you're inside, you'll hear the alarm beeping, and you just have to enter the numbers: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, and then you press execute. It has to be exactly those numbers in exactly that order. Now do you... GALE: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. I got it. goes into the pantry. LOCKE: Can you reach it? GALE: I think so. climbs up on the shelving and tries to open the grate. LOCKE: Be careful. falls and is unconscious. LOCKE: Henry? hear the timer start to beep. LOCKE: Henry?! COMMERCIAL BREAK at the beach, Jack and Sawyer are playing cards. We see them through binoculars. LIBBY: What's going on? HURLEY: Jack and Sawyer are finally going to beat each other up. scene switches to Jack and Sawyer. JACK: 10 mangos. SAWYER: Okay, I'll call you with the aspirin and raise you with a bottle of Amoxicilin. JACK: Do you even know what Amoxicilin is? SAWYER: You may have been to Phuket, Doc, but I've been to Tallahassee. looks like he doesn't understand Let's just say something was burning and it wasn't from the sunshine. JACK: I'm all in. SAWYER: Well, that's the move of a man who wants me to lay it down. JACK: You're not going to lay it down. SAWYER: I'm not, huh? Why's that? JACK: Because there's a bunch of people watching us right now and you don't want them to see you lose. Again. SAWYER: Well alright, I call. What you got? shows his cards Pair a 9s? You pushed in with a pair of 9's?! JACK: You got me. Let's see 'em. shows his cards, irritatedly. He's got a pair of 5s. JACK: Guess it was enough, huh? SAWYER: Son-of-a-bitch. JACK: I'll come get the meds later. starts to leave SAWYER: Hey, when I asked you what you wanted for stakes -- why didn't you ask for the guns? JACK: When I need the guns, I'll get the guns. in the hatch we see that Henry is still unconscious and the alarm is still beeping. LOCKE: Henry, get up, damn it. Henry! comes to Henry, are you alright? GALE: What happened? LOCKE: Listen to me, you have to get up into the vents and enter the numbers into the computer. GALE: How long was I... LOCKE: Please, you have to go right now; we're running out of time. GALE faintly: Okay, yeah. LOCKE: Be careful! goes into the vent. LOCKE: Henry?! 1 minute alarm starts sounding Henry, can you hear me? tries very unsuccessfully to lift door with his arms. LOCKE: Henry? Henry? FLASHBACK see Locke arrive at the Flightline Motel and knock on the door to Cooper's room. COOPER: Yeah, who is it? LOCKE: It's John. opens the door, smiling broadly Can I come in? COOPER: Yeah, of course. opens the bag of money. Cooper starts transferring the money to his own bag. COOPER: Any problems. LOCKE: Nope. COOPER: Your date at my funeral -- she got a name? LOCKE: Helen. COOPER: That's a nice name -- pretty girl, too. LOCKE: I'm, uh, I'm going to ask her to marry me -- tonight, actually. COOPER chuckling: Well, good for you. Congratulations. LOCKE: Yeah, thanks. puts a couple of stacks of money on the table. COOPER: Your share -- should buy you a nice honeymoon. LOCKE: I didn't do this for the money. COOPER: Then why did you do it? just looks at him Well, alright, um -- my plane, I gotta -- I gotta cab waiting. If you don't want the cash, the maid's going to get a hell of a tip. Bye, John. opens the door to find Helen standing there. Locke is shocked. HELEN: Are you him? COOPER: Listen, sweetheart... HELEN his face: How could you? How could you do this to him? We were moving past this. looks to Locke. He looks like he wants to explain, but can't find the words. Helen leaves. LOCKE: Helen, wait. follows her Helen, wait, you don't understand. I was going to tell you everything. HELEN: You lied to me. LOCKE: No, please, I can explain. HELEN: You looked me right in the eye and you lied to me. You made your choice, John. You need his love more than mine. LOCKE: No, my choice is you. I was going to -- I love you. opens the car door No, please. Please, Helen. I love you and I want to spend my life with you and, and I can't live without you. Helen, so -- goes down on one knee and pulls the ring out so, will you marry me? looks troubled, but she gets in the car and drives away. LOCKE: Helen. see Cooper staring at Locke. He gets in the cab and drives off. see Locke in the hatch. The alarm is sounding furiously. LOCKE: Henry! Henry!! the alarm stops and we hear the timer numbers flipping. We hear sounds like something powering up. The lights go out. We hear the numbers stop flipping. LOCKE: Please say something. see black lights comes on, Locke looks at the blast door in surprise and we see a map of the hatches fluorescing in the black light. The lights go off again, and the regular lights come back on. The blast doors come up. We see that a bar on the bottom of the door has gone into Locke's leg. He pushes himself away from the door. LOCKE: Henry! pulls himself by his arms into the computer room. LOCKE: Henry? Anybody here? see the timer at 107. LOCKE: Is anybody here? Henry! see Henry approach Locke from behind. LOCKE: You came back. GALE: What, did you think I was going to leave you here? Come on, can you stand? LOCKE: I don't -- I think so. stands and leans again a wall Thank you, Henry. Thank you for not leaving me. GALE: You're welcome, John. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jack walking in the jungle at night with a torch. Kate, also carrying a torch, runs to catch up with him. KATE: Hey, hey, Jack. Wait up. You heading up to the hatch? JACK: Yeah. KATE: Mind if I join? It's been a while since I had a shower and I was just hoping that... JACK: Actually, the plumbing's busted. KATE: Busted? JACK: Yeah, water's been running muddy. I guess we've got a cracked pipe but it's going to take some time to find it. KATE: Oh, well, I guess I wasted a trip, then. JACK: Well, I'll let you know as soon as we get things worked out down there. KATE: Right. turns to leave, but turns back I'm glad you beat Sawyer. JACK: You know what? The hatch can wait until morning -- if you'd like me to walk you back to the beach. notices a strobe light a little distance away in the jungle. KATE: Do you see that? JACK: Yeah. walk toward it and find a pallet of Dharma supplies. JACK: It's a parachute. grabs a box out off the large pile of supplies. JACK: Wait. holds up a box of mac & cheese. KATE: It's food. hear rustling in the bushes and turn to see Charlie, Sayid and Ana. CHARLIE: What the bloody hell is that? JACK Sayid: What'd you find? see Gale helping Locke to the couch in the hatch. GALE: I've got you, easy, easy. lifts Locke's leg up to the coffee table. Locke winces in pain. GALE: Sorry. LOCKE: What did you do -- what did you do to end it -- to make the doors go up? GALE: I did what you told me to. I punched in the code and pressed the execute button, but nothing happened other than that clock flipping back. I was climbing back into the vent when the lights went out. 10 seconds later the doors went up. I didn't do anything. LOCKE: You think it was all just random? GALE: Don't look at me; it's your hatch. JACK entering: Get away from him. GALE: Wait, you don't... SAYID his gun: Step back, right now. LOCKE: Sayid, it's okay. grabs Gale and shoves him up against a wall. JACK: I said, "get away"! LOCKE: I let him out -- some kind of lockdown or something -- he, he was helping me. GALE: Couldn't you find my balloon? ANA: Yeah, we found it. SAYID: We did find your balloon, Henry Gale, exactly how you described it. We also found the grave you described -- your wife's grave. The grave you said you dug with your own bare hands. It was all there. Your whole story -- your alibi -- it was true. But still I did not believe it to be true. So I dug up that grave and found that there was not a woman inside. There was a man. shows him a driver's license A man named Henry Gale. Category: Transcripten